


Greatest Flower In The World

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Field Trip [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Daisy Chaining, F/F, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: On a feild trip to a literal feild in the countryside, Rose and Juleka finally get some alone time to do each others hair and play with flowers.





	Greatest Flower In The World

Rose sighed heavily as she leaned against Juleka, watching the way Adrien moved past Marinette, letting his hand brush against her shoulder and making her blush.

"Do you think they'll ever realise they're in love?" Rose asked.

Nathanael and Juleka looked up to watch the look Nino and Alya shared at the way their friends reacted to their interactions. It wasn’t hard to guess what had happened.

"Yeah, of course," Juleka said.

"Do you think they'll come together on their own?" Rose asked.

"God no. Someone's gonna have to step up and lock them in a cage," Kim scoffed, revealing he had been eavesdropping.

Juleka frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

"Long story," he shrugged.

"There’s a lot of them floating about at the moment," Rose said.

As the teacher finished counting everyone, the van moved away from the school into the city streets towards the countryside beyond. Somewhere along the way Rose added to her perfume, and Alya sniffed the air.

She turned back to the source, "Hmm what’s that smell? It's amazing!" 

"It's me. Rose water based body spray, Jules gave it to me," Rose beamed, squeezing Juleka's arm affectionate. 

"Wow Juleka you've got a great nose!" Alya grinned.

Juleka rested her head against the manic pixie she called her girlfriends. "I know my roses."

Rose giggled and nuzzled against her affectionately. Alya smiled softly and turned back towards Nino. His nose was running and he was glaring at the trees racing past the windows. He despised them all for giving him hay fever. Alya felt a flicker of affection for him.  
Rose and Juleka were one of the first off of the van initially, but they had to go back in to help Nathanael carry his art supplies out.

"Thank you girls, I don’t know what I'd do without you," he said, giving them a breezy smile as he hugged his sketchbook to his chest.

"No problem Nath! Let's get you set up!" Rose beamed back.

Juleka raised a black lace umbrella high above them, to shield them from the sun. Nathanael was grateful for the shade, since he'd forgotten to put on sunscreen that morning. He didn't think it would be this sunny! Rose practically skipped along the path alongside Nathanael as he kept glancing about trying to decide where to set up. As they hurried away they figured out it would be a good idea to avoid Chloe today. Mostly because they could hear her angry cries from way over here.

"How am I supposed to keep everyone updated about my perfect life if there’s no signal?!"

"How is it perfect if there's no signal?" Alya snapped.

Chloe’s blonde ponytail bounced as the spoilt girl scowled in her direction. "Shut. Up."

Juleka glanced back, hoping hard that no one would get akumatized today. Sensing her worry, Rose slipped her free hand into Juleka's free hand, and linked her fingers through hers.

"Look honey, flowers!" Rose smiled.

Juleka chuckled, pulling Rose closer towards her to breath in the perfume of rosewater that surrounded her. She didn't care about those flowers when she already had the best flower in the world.

"THERES A LADYBUG!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME FOR - GO GET IT!" 

Kim and Alix shoved past Rose, Juleka and Nathanael, dashing towards the little red and black beetle that buzzed through the air minding it’s own business. They'd started a competition you see. A sportsman like little bet to see who could catch the most ladybugs before they had to call it a day and head home to Paris. Theoretically Marinette and Alya were competing against them, but Alya was staying in the van with Nino because his hay fever was far too bad to come out and explore with the others, so Marinette had gone off with Adrien instead.

"GOT IT!" They cried victoriously.

The two of them high-fived triumphantly before dashing back over to the girls and Nathanael, and helping them to picked up the paintbrushes that they had dropped due to the crashing.

"Sorry about that! We got her though!" Kim declared, beaming.

"We've been over this Kim, not all ladybugs are girls!" Alix groaned.

Kim pouted at her stubbornly. "You don’t know that!"

Max pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and bounced onto his heels for a moment as he began, "Statistically at least fifty percent of ladybugs must be male in order to repopulate, unless they are able to reproduce asexually which - according to the Lady blog so this may not be entirely accurate but I am yet to properly research and fact check this, so I apologise in advance if it is not factual - they cannot. Therefore it is impossible for every ladybug caught to be, as you say, a girl."

"But every ladybug I catch is a _lady_ anyway!" Kim sneered.

"Classical, but inaccurate," Max pointed out.

"Shut up Max!" Kim sneered, but the little smirk let Max know he was only teasing.

Rose cleared her throat uncertainly. As much as she enjoyed their competitions at times, she wanted a peaceful walk in the country with the girl of her dreams, which put her in the uncomfortable situation of trying to politely as them to go away.

She began easily. "If they're attracted to flowers-"

And then Max took the situation from her. "Like the vast majority of insects, ladybugs feed off of sweet things and sugars, often found in pollen, which is in turn produced by flowers, so it is accurate to say-"

"Max buddy, we talked about interrupting. Let Rose finish her point before telling her she’s inaccurate," Alix pointed out.

Max shifted on his heels sheepishly. "My apologises Rose, I was just trying to explain that your idea of Ladybugs being attracted to flowers is factual, so your following suggestion will likely be accurate."

"Um, thanks. I was just going to say that there seems to be a wildflower meadow down there. Maybe you'll find more if you head that way," Rose said.

"Hell yeah! Were gonna beat Marinette like a boss!" Alix beamed.

"Thanks Rose!" Kim called as they raced towards the meadow. 

"You’re welcome!" Rose called after him.  
Juleka's hand moved up to her shoulder. "My flower knows flowers."

"It was an easy guess," Rose shrugged, blushing.

"I'm still proud of you," Juleka smiled.

Juleka leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the upper part of Rose's cheek. Rose turned pink and squealed, hiding her face in her hands. Juleka giggled. Behind her hands, Rose was beaming.  
The girls carried Nathanael’s painting supplies down to the grassy knoll he had chosen to paint from, and left him to it. Most people in the class were aware that it was next to useless to talk to Nathanael when he was in the art zone. He wasn’t listening to you, and any replies he eventually gave were useless. However if you needed to rant to someone without it affecting your relationship or worrying about it getting back to someone, he was the perfect person to vent to. Juleka left her lace umbrella with him, so he had shade to prevent him burning.

They moved away to sit on the grass a little distance between him and Adrien and Marinette. Things were fairly peaceful for a while. The warmth of the sun blazed down on them, filling their hair with enough heat to make them sweat. Juleka's dark hair was worse, because it was hotter. Fortunately Rose had a plan to combat that. With a brush in one hand, Rose picked flowers from the grass and tucked them into the hairbands along her wrist.

"I don’t think you’re supposed to pick wild flowers like that," Juleka warned.

"Marinette and Adrien are making daisy chains, this is just a little prettier," Rose countered.

"There’s a difference between daisies and forget-me-nots," Juleka pointed out.

"Yeah, these are more your colour," Rose booped a stalk full of lilac forget-me-nots against Juleka's nose.

Juleka chuckled affectionately rather than argue. She loved the way that Rose could twirl her fingers through her hair and turn it into something beautiful. Juleka laid her phone on the grass to play music, which Rose hummed along to. Absent mindedly Rose twisted braids into Juleka's hair, slotting in the flowers every few notches, while Juleka braided daisies into a flower crown for Rose to wear later. The breeze ran across them, cooling what the sun warmed. They could feel their pale skin growing pinker. It was enjoyable. Especially when the breeze found its way between the back of Juleka's neck and the plait Rose and just twisted together. Juleka smiled contently. Lovingly. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have a girlfriend like Rose.

The peace was momentarily shattered by a sharp yell of **"I'M FINE!"**

Rose and Juleka looked up sharply to see Adrien sinking into the luscious green grass of the hillside, beside the space where Marinette's beetroot red face was buried in her hands. They chuckled and turned back to their work. Both had come to accept Marinette rarely needed help when she screamed like this. In fact, she probably wouldn’t even welcome the intrusion.  
When Marinette had calmed down enough to sit up she still didn’t talk to Adrien. Instead she mirrored Juleka, and started weaving together a daisy crown for Tikki. Adrien happened to look over his shoulder and see Rose and Juleka, some distance away. While Juleka weaved daisies together, Rose slotted wildflowers into Juleka's hair. They seemed so very peaceful together. Adrien glanced back at marinette. She was humming now. Softly humming to herself while weaving chains of flowers. There was something blissfully about how calm she looked right then. He liked it. He wanted to feel it too.

"Kim might be right about that cage thing. Trap them together long enough and they seem to get along," Juleka pointed out after a moment or two. "Don’t tell kim that though. We'd never hear the end of it."

Rose laughed gently as she finished pinning the braid around Juleka's hair. Juleka held up her phone camera like a mirror to see her hair. The large black plait at the back of her head fell to the centre of her back, which was full of pink lined daisies, and lilac forget-me-nots. Another long braid was twisted together from the streak of purple, which was wrapped across Juleka's head like a crown. 

"Beautiful darling, just like you," Juleka smiled.

She turned to Rose, still grinning, and knelt up on her knees in front of her. Rose gave her a bemused smile as she reached up to her head.

"What are you doing?" 

"This is for you. A crown fit for a pixie princess."

Juleka laid the daisy crown she'd been making on Rose's head. The daisies were twisted together in one ring, and then another was twisted on top to make it doubly thick.

"Oh Julie!"

Rose gasped like she's given her the world. Juleka sat back on her haunches to take her in. The white flowers edged with pink weaved with green, atop the golden hair of a pink pixie with forget-me-not blue eyes that shone bright enough to drown out the sun. Rose was a glorious mess if colours, and Juleka's chest filled with affection. Her soft smile said it all, but she felt the need to voice it anyway. 

"I love you."

Rose beamed at her, eyes shining brighter. "I love you more."

Rose crawled forward on her hands to press her lips against Juleka's. She could feel the silly smile through her lips and it made her giggle. The little noise vibrated through Juleka's jaw. Juleka's hand rose to her cheek, cupping it gently to pull her closer. Rose pulled back for a moment to grin, biting her bottom lip and resting her forehead against Juleka's. She had no idea what else to say, so it was worth repeating.

"I love you."

Juleka smiled, and guided her jaw back against hers by her cheek. The kiss lasted barely a second, but it was like fireworks between them. Rose pushed Juleka back into the soft grass beneath them, and wriggled into her arms to use Juleka's chest as a pillow. They stared up at the fluffy white clouds dawdling across the bright blue sky. They wandered freely, bumping into each other and becoming new things. Changing with the wind and yet ever the same. Golden sunshine lit their tangled bodies, in comfortable warmth together. Rose's head rose and fell with Juleka's breath as she breathed.  
Rose smiled at the fresh air and the warmth and the soft grass around them. The comfort of the world beyond Paris. The comfort of her girlfriend beside her.  
She was the luckest girl in the world to have a girlfriend like her.


End file.
